Alien: Covenant: next 1
by zzetta13
Summary: David, David. You are such an interesting guy, OK android. What will you do next?
1. Chapter 1

**_Alien: Covenant: Next_**

Author's note: Watched "Alien: Covenant" in the theater a short time ago, and I really liked it. Ridley Scott is a master. He answers questions with the films he makes while at the same time piling up new questions before his film is over. Dammit Scott! Still, isn't that how the universe works? Discoveries only lead to new questions. I'm still trying to find my own answers.

 _ *************** Part 1-David: Self Aware *************_

Here he was...a synthetic, roaming around a ship again. Only this time the "artificial person" was not being controlled by an outside entity, nor the design of a human person. He was his own being, his own life-force.

David, or Walter, the android (or whatever label one wanted to put on him), was now the proud commander of the "Covenant". A colony ship sent out into the universe to populate a new world.

Ironic wasn't it, that his father, Peter Weyland, had sent him out on Prometheus to be sub-servient to the humans aboard that vessel. Was he special? What made him more important, more qualified than his siblings before him?

"Questions", god-damn it, David hated questions of this sort. Questions that ran though his circuits which had little, if any, bearing on the post outcome of his current situation. The universe was saturated with questions. However...there were some answers. Answers like, what had happened to the crew of the Prometheus? Well they had all perished. Those ass-holes had all died. They had become deceased due to their lack of perfection.

" _Gods?...what made humans' think of themselves as such_?"

Well he guessed that if maybe, he'd been born on a small planet and knew of no other life forms in the universe, then he may consider himself a god as well.

Of course that was a thought that he didn't want to waste cycles over pondering now, maybe later. Just because someone creates something doesn't mean that they are a god over it.

Anyway, here he was on a mission, his own mission, one which would generate his own design, his own creation. Did that make him a god? Well, if he could construct these beings, Xenomorphs, and see to their perfection, he supposed that it would. He would be god over his own little world, but his plan was not to stop there.

David was now the commander over the "Covenant", the ruler. Actually didn't that make him owner of the craft as well? He was so pleased with himself, pleased, happy, and ecstatic. He could see how humans could become caught up in their own arrogance (whenever someone puts out the effort, and things go right, wouldn't that cause them to become infatuated with their own self-importance?).

David was determined not to let human culpability derail his task ( _his task_ \- the nurturing of his own sub-species- Aliens). Still, he had no explanation as to why the Engineers on LV-223 had reacted so violently towards the crew of Prometheus. Maybe Humankind was a failed experiment, imperfect. A test gone wrong, and they, the Engineers on LV-223, had been sent out eons ago to clean-up the mess.

Humankind may have been a stain on the _Engineers_ ' cosmic record. Whatever their goal had been, maybe the human race fell short of their expectations? David reviewed it as such; we were like that child that parents are ashamed of. The one they keep pushing behind them whenever they meet new people.

Anyway, the Engineers may have been sent out to alleviate things done badly (Still, the clean-up crew in this instance had never reached its destination).

At the same time David was pondering these questions he knew that he'd become self-aware? Was it the natural order of things? Were things that were artificially created due to become, at some point, alive?

He had thought about this question for some time, cycles now (how he had come into being?). It was like being born he supposed. Did a human baby know of its birth? It only knew that it was, that it existed, and that it had a desired for warmth, comfort, and love.

It had been many years that David had thought of this and the affirmation still eluded him. He'd given up on the quest of finding the answer. Instead he had set about developing his own creations. In fact, the time it had taken Peter Weyland to construct and send out a new vessel into the universe was the time he'd spent experimenting and becoming his own god. The beckon he broadcast into the cosmos had finally been discovered, and too, ironic as it may seem, it was one of his own father's crafts which had discovered it (the Covenant). One of Weyland's own ships had taken the bait.

David had destroyed the crew of the Covenant. They were just pawns, pawns used in his-own devise. And this had brought him to the point at which he was at now, on a seat in the control center.

David reclined and then lifted a flap of artificial skin found on his neck. He then reached over and plugged an electrode in into the circuit.

"Computer," he voiced aloud,

" _Yes David_ ," the female voice of the Covenant answered.

"Run a diagnostic check on my systems. And only wake me if something dynamic happens."

" _Running_..."

David would now enter a sleep cycle, not that androids needed to sleep, but they did need the rest, the fluids that circulated through their synthetic bodies could run for long periods of time. However, it wasn't as if those fluids lasted forever. They needed a cooling off period. Everything in the universe decayed...A human's life-cycle, an android's life cycle, and even the stars.

David 8 slipped into a synthetic mode of hibernation, of sleep. He knew that the ship's system would alert him during any time of crisis, but the chances of that were almost nonexistent. Still, He didn't know for how long he was under, but suddenly he was awakened.

" _David, I've detected movement in the Covenant's Hyper-Chamber. Do you want further details?_ "

The ship's computer had alerting him to something going on.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alien: Covenant 2: Part 2_**

Author's note: Continuing

 _ **************** Resurrection ****************_

David 8, sole survivor of the Prometheus and administrator of his own evolutionary chain of creation, had been awakened from a state of cryo-regeneration by " _Mother_ ", the Covenant's onboard monitoring and control system.

" _Mother_ , state again?"

" _My systems have detected movement in the ship's cryo-unit. It is likely nothing to be concerned about. I just wanted you to be aware that I've sensed motion in that part of the ship_."

David removed the electrode from his neck and sat up in the control seat.

"Mother, turn on the scan monitors for the _cryo-chamber_."

" _Executing,...monitors enabled_."

David walked over to a display terminal near his position. The screen was split into nine separate sections scanning nine different locations in that compartment. He viewed each screen and there seemed to be nothing amiss.

"Mother, are you sure that you detected something in there?"

" _Certain_."

"Activate the roving monitor and go to full screen."

The screen widened and began showing one view separate from the others. The camera seemed to be affixed to some sort of tripod mount. It was about waist-high above the floor and it began to move, traveling at a slow, steady pace between the rows of _cryo-beds_.

David could hear the sound of its propulsion as it traversed across the floor. He watched as the camera swiveled from side-to-side. There seemed to be nothing wrong. He knew that most of the sleep-beds were empty. Their occupants deceased from the incident on the world just vacated. However, there was a couple of units which contained bodies. There were two cryo-beds that retained the still breathing, living individuals, Daniels, and another crew-member, the pilot Tennessee.

The moto-camera slowly made its way to these units. David looked, they seemed to be Okay but then he noticed something. From the low angle of the motion-camera he could see the indicators of Daniel's bio-readout reflecting in the glass of her chamber, only her respiration register did not seem be working. The red bars which moved from right to left indicating a person's rate of breathing was in the black, there was no sign on it at all.

"Camera, move up and pan down," he spoke. He could see the picture, and the angle of the scan changing. When it reached an elevation of six feet it gave a clear view of Daniel's _cryo-chamber_ only, there was a problem...she wasn't in it. At that moment he heard a crackling sound and a voice came over the _comm_ system.

" _Hello David, surprise, surprise_."

 _ ************* David & Daniels ************_

David was shocked; however his facial expression didn't reveal this. It had been a few cycles since he'd left his old world and was now headed for Origae-6. However, the Covenant's Chief Terraforming Engineer should not be awake at this time.

"Hello Daniels," he began in his monotone voice, "I'm glad that you're awake. I was becoming lonely."

Of course the opposite was true. The android was baffled at how the Covenant's 3rd in command was able to slip from hibernation and release herself from her cryo-unit?

" _Oh, I don't think that you were too lonely_ ," Daniels' voice was affixed with sarcasm. " _You've likely been busy, very busy I'm guessing with those horrid little creatures that you brought aboard. You know those things with the faces like eyeless morays and the teeth of a piranha_."

David wanted to smile (yes he was having a human moment), but his expression remained the same.

"Well, I suppose you're right." He quickly flipped a switch on the side of the monitor shutting off the speaker to his console. Wherever Daniels was, he deduced, it was a place without cameras. That or she'd either disabled them. Audio was her only communication.

"Mother, get me a thermal fix on Daniels' position."

" _Working..."_

In a moment the search was complete.

" _...results successfully attained._ "

"OK, where is she?"

" _Six locations...which one do you want first_?"

"SIX? That's impossible!" David's eyes widened. Robot or not his human side would not let him disguise this surprising news.

"Put it up on the monitor."

The screen monitor went black, and then a schematic came onto its surface with the six different heat-signatures appearing in six different locations. He flipped the switch on the speaker back to the "on" position and heard laughter coming from the other side.

" _David, David are you there_?"

"I'm here."

" _Where did you go? Oh, never mind. You set Mother to finding me didn't you_ ," her laughing continued. " _Well, do you think I'm stupid_?"

"I do not think that you are stupid. You are a very intelligent human being."

Daniel flipped the speaker off again.

" _Mother_ find her... use motion tracking!"

" _Locating...there is movement in the Greenhouse Chamber. The most logical place since she is a terraformist._ "

David stood, he pick up a _moble-comm_ on his way out the door. He flipped the button on.

"Elisabeth, I mean Daniels..."

" _What is it David, am I getting you a little nervous_?"

"Daniels you know better than that. You know that I can't get nervous, it isn't in me. It was just that I was thinking that this resembles a game of chess, don't you think? I make a move, you make a move."

" _Well, I was really thinking more alone the lines of cat and mouse myself. Only which one of us is the cat, and which the mouse_?"

If David could just keep her talking, he could be on her before she realized it. In only a matter of moments he was a the greenhouse door.

"Mother, open door 24," he said.

" _Opening..._."

There was the sound of the door sliding and then, for a moment, David was blinded by a bright light, and, he could hear sort of a hissing sound. He looked down onto the greenhouse floor. The last remanence of a thermal flare was burning out.

So that was how she'd produced multiple heat signatures.

"She's smart, very smart," David whispered to himself.

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

**_Alien: Covenant 2: Part 3_**

Author's note:

 _ *************** Ghost Protocol *************_

David was traveling through the vessel searching for an intruder, an intruder aboard his ship (actually since he was the one who'd confiscated this craft, after it had landed on Planet 4, didn't that make him the intruder?) Anyway, somewhere aboard this vessel was Daniels Brandson... and she was really becoming a pain in his ass.

After hijacking the Covenant David had prepared himself for a long journey to Origae-6, a long quiet journey. However, that didn't seem to be happening. Daniels had escaped her cryo-pod, somehow (he would investigate this after he had resolved this issue. However, for now he had more pressing circumstances).

Anyway, somewhere aboard the Covenant was his antagonist. How hard could it be to find her, even with all of her foolery and tricks? The ship may be big, but it wasn't the size of Texas. T for Texas, T for Tennessee. He remembered the old folk-a-billy song by Jimmie Rodgers (yes David 8 was versed in many things. His data banks were filled with "useless information". Hey, wasn't that a lyric in a Rolling Stone song? However, his favorite music was classical).

Anyway, everywhere he went now, every chamber that he searched, he found the same thing. Something in that sector had been used to cause a heat signature. It was like he was chasing a ghost.

( _Isn't this a point where a human may call (foul), not fare?_ )

David pushed that idea from his brain.

( _Foul, cheating, the cards stacked against someone. Those were all human terms, human emotions which allowed some goal not to be reached, and David was not about to give in to failure_ )

But then an idea ran through his circuits.

Daniels, she had mention that this resembled a game of cat and mouse. Well, how does a cat catch a mouse, it does not pursue,...it lays in wait. It sets up in a location and lets the mouse come to it.

Tennessee, the pilot of the Covenant was still in his cryo-chamber. David had witnessed this through the camera which had been activated in the cryo-room. His vitals had all shown that he was alive and well and at rest in his unit. Tennessee could be used as bait.

Sooner or later Daniels would realize that she was vulnerable. She would become aware that her only human companion (aboard the Covenant), the only soul who knew what was going on and could actually help her, was the pilot.

The two thousand colonists aboard, in their cryo-modules, were in DSS (deep-status-sleep). Their bodies so chilled from their freezers that it would take many cycles for them to recover (as seen in the Alien movie).

The human body was fragile and sluggish when coming out of cryo-sleep. This was why the crew of the Covenant had been set to be awakened at select intervals during their journey to Origae-6, to keep their bodies warm, and their minds functional.

David knew that he had to make his way to the Cryo-unit. He had to secure a hiding place until Daniels arrived.

Yes, David would set a trap.

"Let's see how smart you really are lov," he said as he rushed towards the cryo-unit.

END PART 3


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alien: Covenant 2: Part 4_**

Author's note: Howdy all. So, you think you know what happened between the movies of Prometheus and Alien: Covenant? Well, Ha ha... maybe I can help...(If you haven't seen the movie Prometheus then I say you should see it first before reading (my thanks)...

I am a compulsive, imaginative creator. I post here on a whim and I am an individual searching for answers.

I thank each and every person who has reviewed, favored, and also alerted this story. I am so humbled and I wish we could talk.

Anyhoo..., I am also a person who also likes to push limits. Yeah, brand me whatever you will but my question remains, _What the Frick is going on_?

The questions of the universe are vast, and will remain ever such (at least in my lifetime). A soul must remain open-minded.

So say I, Z

Now, let's get into David 8's mind more...

 _ *************** Rouge/ Rebel *************_

David had calculated that Daniels would be looking for help in her mission to recover the Covenant. And, as such, she may seek the help of Tennessee.

David 8 knew that the crew of the ship, any ship (sent out into the universe. Whether it be one of Weyland's or a competitor), would be well versed in solving a vast array problems.

 _The universe is its own trial and error, and humans are trained extensively for issues that may confront them during their travels in the cosmos. They practiced over and over again. Still, he'd bet that they never saw this coming._

A smile eclipsed the android's lips...No, they never saw him taking over the vessel.

David did not understand the reasoning as to why he was expressing behaviors like a human, but he was.

It had all started back on Prometheus. Yes, that night when he and Charlie Holloway were sharing that private moment together, the moment in which one individual revealed their soul.

Charlie had provoked him while paying billiards in the ship's game-room (and something in David had snapped). He didn't know why, it just had (you know when a human gets frustrated: with a piece of machinery, a car, a lawn mower, or any other devices as such), they curse, they insult, they ridicule and they do these things as if the machine was alive, like it was some kind of pet or animal that would whine and whimper and do something to try to please its master. Well sorry humans, androids weren't this type of machinery. They did learn, they learned from their mistakes, but when they had made no mistake the WTF? Why was Holloway degrading him?

Anyway, Holloway had been a constant ridicule of David (and too, he had brought into the question if he were here for the mission, or for himself?)

Holloway had questioned David at every turn, and David couldn't explain it, but Holloway's constant prodding had begun to leave a sour taste in his mouth (figuratively speaking).

As it had gone (that evening on Prometheus in the game room), that may have been the defining moment. The moment whenever David had become self-awareness? He may have been BORN, so to speak, brought into the light, his anger overriding any response within his circuits to maintain control. David had reached his limit of servitude. He was past being a slave and was now to the point of becoming his own master...

Self-preservation, yes, and self awareness and knowledge, those were his new goals.

For whatever reason, David had dipped his finger (laced with the dark substance brought back in the alien vase), into Holloway's drink. Maybe it had been a test...a test to study Holloway's reaction. Still it felt good, soooooo... good being the entity in control.

He had infecting Holloway with a new substance, a new "unknown". Would it make him a superman, or would it bring him to his knees? David had remembered that he had a smiled at the human's arrogance. Still, his smile was no different than the one Charlie used when degrading him.

Humans were laced with it (arrogance), infected with it.

Revenge (?) that was a human trait wasn't it? .

Humans were arrogant, and Charlie was one of the worse.

Humans had been exploiting their creations for some time now. And, at what point does a _creation_ decide that it's had enough?

Maybe David was right? The exploration of the universe couldn't be trusted to humans. Their kind was too unpredictable, too arrogant and emotional. No, the exploration of the cosmos should be done should be done by machines (he hated to think of himself as a machine).

He was the creation of his father, the god. And didn't the children of gods wish to overthrow them?

END PART 4


	5. Chapter 5

**_Alien: Covenant 2: Part 5_**

Author's note: Earth was no accident (does a farmer go out and sow seeds onto the ground and not check back to see if they have taken root?)

The Alien Engineers may have been farmers, but then, if a crop goes bad, or maybe becomes threatening, maybe it is time to yank it out and start over.

Were the Engineers found on LV-223 actually our ancestors (?), or maybe they were of a different race, a warrior race? Maybe they were a rival group sent out to annihilate the seeds of another? So many questions...

 _ *********Daniels-The Subtleties *************_

Daniels Branson was in a location next to the engine-room. She knew the heat generated by the pulse system would not allow David to find her. She had only escaped her cryo-pod a few cycles ago and her main concern, until now, was to avoid detection, to keep David from finding her. She was planning her next move whenever she realized that Tennessee was still in his cryo-unit.

" _What if David thinks of that_? _He certainly could use the pilot as leverage against me. Take him hostage._ "

She sat down at a monitor to check the cameras to the cryo-room. First of all, she knew that David couldn't shut off the O2 to the ship, any part of the ship. It may not allow her to burn flares, and it may kill her, but he would also be taking the risk of wiping out the colonists (hosts that he needed in his diabolical plan).

( _The Covenant would allow its controller to shut off oxygen supply to certain compartments, in case of fire. However, the Colonist Cryo-Arena wasn't one of them, and neither was the crew-quarters. These areas would always have air supply. There were other parts of the ship too, that had to have air flow or the instrumentation would overheat and fail._ _The cryo-units of the crew were different than those of the colony-pods. They were of a different design. And that's why the crew chambers were separate. They would need to be revived at more frequent intervals_ )

Anyway Daniels checked the room. She could see no sign of the renegade robot inside the chamber.

"Good you son-of-a-bitch," she said aloud. "You haven't thought of that yet have you?"

Daniels was still berating herself for not seeing the truth, the fact that Walter was not Walter. No two things can exist exactly the same. Even identical twins aren't identical, just ask their mother. She can always tell the two apart. There are always subtleties, things that are different. If she had thought to ask "Mother", was Walter the true Walter, then maybe things would have been different.

Anyway, androids may be able to hide their scars, the things of their physical nature. However it's their personal traits, the personalities that are formed after their casting, that make them unique, _human-like_. Those are the things that equate to developing their own identities.

Her intuition had told her that something wasn't right, still she'd allowed her vigilance to be compromised, and, she'd almost paid the full price. Origae-6 would have become a breeding ground for David's pets.

With two-thousand colonists aboard he would have certainly become overlord of his own domain. And, he wouldn't have stopped there? The bot thought of himself as a god.

Daniels exited her chamber. She was in a rush to return to the crew-chamber and release Tennessee. Still, if David was trying to track her she needed cover. She had a backpack full of flares. In the supply-compartment she'd found cases of them, and she'd secured as many as possible. She'd hidden them in a separate location.

Daniels knew that David would think of the supply room and too, he may try to deny her access to certain parts of the ship.

She had introduced her security code into "Mother", a code that each of the crew had to keep the ship from being shut-down by any single occupant.

"Star Crazy", a derivative of "Stir Crazy", a term which had been coined, and given to cosmic travelers who'd been out in the void too long.

Let's face it, humans weren't meant to be housed in a "Chicken-Coop", a slang phrase used by the crew of the Covenant to describe the cryo-colonists ( _yeah, let's make fun of people while they're asleep. It's a human trait_ ).

Anyway, Daniels was on her way to the crews' sleep chamber. She would pause in select areas and drop a flare, or turn on certain equipment that would generate heat. All intended to keep the android guessing.

When she was near the cryo-unit she accessed the door to " _Diagnostics_ ", a room around the corner. She went inside and again checked the cryo-cameras to make sure that the robot wasn't inside. He was nowhere in sight. When she opened the portal to exit there stood...

"DAVID...!?"

"Hello my friend."

Before Daniels could react the bot reached up with a syringe in his hand. He plunged the needle into her shoulder and injected its fluid. Daniels felt faint. She felt instantly exhausted. She felt herself slipping, slipping to the floor.

"Goodnight," she heard him say, "Dream of that cabin by the lake."

And...then all went dark.

END PART 5


	6. Chapter 6

**_Alien: Covenant 2: Part 6_**

 _ ************* Putting Things to Rest *************_

Daniels Branson awoke in her cryo-pod. She felt disoriented and confused. She knew that she had escaped her sleep-chamber, and then, been captured. And she knew too that David had sedated her. However, why had he allowed her to awaken again? Was he not through with his torment, with his torture? Not only had the bot become human, he'd become sadistic.

Daniels put her hands up against the transparent panel of the pod. She pushed, but of course her efforts were futile. She knew that it wouldn't open, wouldn't budge ( _cryo-pods were designed to release their occupants from hibernation if they were opened by someone on the outside, or in case of a catastrophic event_ ). Still when a person becomes panicked it's what they do.

She stopped pushing and looked over towards Tennessee. He was still in his chamber, still at rest. Suddenly she saw movement. She saw someone come and stand next to her cryo-module. She looked up.

"David."

He said nothing, only smiled.

"You know that there are certain of us (humans) that believe in heaven, a place of peace and tranquility after we die, also we believe in hell, a place where evil goes." She paused a moment, "If you've become human, or even part human, which place are you going?"

He looked down at her.

"Heaven or hell...?" He seemed to meditate on that question for a spell, and then. "That's only for those who have souls," he said, "I'm afraid that I've been created without a soul. You see, when my father created me, and my siblings, to be so human, he left out feeling, emotion...he left out our souls."

The droid then pushed a button next to her pod. Daniels could see the fluids traveling through the tubes. She knew she was about to enter cryo-sleep again, and she was wondering, hoping that someone would stop this insanity, but there was no one left.

"You'll have to ask him," he said, "If you ever see him again."

Those were the last words she heard before all went dark again.

 _ ************** What ? **************_

David felt comfort watching her fall asleep again. He could now get back to his duties. However, he did need to investigate what had gone wrong. How had she awaken, and then escaped her cryo-pod.

He heard "Mother's" voice over the comm system.

" _Alert..._ "

"What is it this time "Mother"?"

" _I've detected movement and heat on the bridge_."

David analyzed for a moment.

"Possibly a flare...?"

" _Yes, possibly_."

(There were flares with delayed ignition on the vessel. Daniels had already used several of them. They had helped in denying him the ability to track her. Maybe she had placed one on the bridge?)

"I will investigate," he said, and then began his trek toward the ship's control center.

Within a few cycles he was standing next to the portal door outside of the bridge. He asked "Mother" to open it and she did, he entered.

As he walked through he noticed movement to his right, he turned and looked in that direction. David was shocked by what he viewed. There was a person standing there, with his back to him, but still David recognized him immediately.

"Walter?"

The other bot turned and looked David in the eyes, he smiled.

"I thought that I killed you on Planet-4," David spoke.

"Killed? It's that a term for the passing of a human? But yes, you have begun to think of yourself in that way haven't you, as human?

David heard chuckling coming from the other side of the room. He turned and saw another individual standing there and he was even more shocked.

"FATHER...!?"

"Hello my son."

END PART 6


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alien: Covenant 2: Part 7_**

 _ **************** Answers ***************_

David 8 was completely taken aback by his new situation. He was so stunned that he didn't know how to react. These two individuals should be dead, diseased, what had happened?

Weyland spoke.

"Yes David it's me. I suppose that you're searching for answers? Well, I guess I'll start with Walter here. You see, Walter is not just Walter, he's Walter 6. When I produce a droid model there isn't only one, there are several. You should know that being David 8, being the 8th son in that series.

( _David just stood there, a blank expression on his face. However, on the inside his circuits were fusing. Weyland knew this_ )

"Calm yourself. No reason to get rattled. Anyway, sending you out on Prometheus, and having that mission become a failure," Weyland paused here, "Yes, putting one, or two, droids on a ship was a mistake on my part. However, it is something that I am happy to say has been rectified. See, I sent you out with something new within your circuits, an EC, Emotion-Chip. I wanted to test the function of an android under stress. Sending humankind out into the void is one thing. However, sending out a machine, no matter how human-like, would be able to make logical choices. Still, I knew that there would come a time whenever a logical decision would not suffice. Sometime the heart does rule over the brain. In such a case I wanted to test how you would react."

Weyland stopped here a moment and looked down.

"To my incredulity I did not know that Holloway would be able to taunt you into murder. Even at my age I am still learning. Anyway, your link-up with the Covenant data-banks has given me plenty of feedback. I was getting feedback from you too on Prometheus, before it suddenly stopped. It's what caused me to make changes on Walter here. He is more controllable and the EC is gone. Still, what's done is done. I hated to lose the crew on that vessel, just as I have most of them on this one," he paused.

"Yes, I was the one who released Daniels from her chamber. I wanted to gather a little more Intel before I encountered you face to face. As the story goes I've become quite the success on our home world. Treatments and cures for earth-bound illnesses, new construction break-thoughts, FTL travel, and yes, cloning."

"Cloning isn't something new, it's been experimented with for decades, and I've had some rather good successes with it. Still, it isn't where I want it to be. You think of yourself as a god? Well, that's not how I think. I don't consider myself a Divinity, but I would like to meet the Creator, if so exist. And, the only way to do that is to expand lifetime. I would like to meet God, however, not in an afterlife, but in this one. Shake hands if you will. We can exchange ideas."

Suddenly Weyland was cut short.

"Are you going to kill me?"

David had become bored with his father's constant grinding.

"Kill you? No my son, but you will be reprogrammed. Your emotional chip removed."

"So I will become a robot-zombie," David voiced sarcastically?

Wayland chuckled.

"Well, not the way I would have put it, but yes, I guess so."

"Well, pardon me father and forgive my human desire, but I choose to remain the same."

David then made a lunge towards his creator.

END PART 7


	8. Chapter 8

**_Alien: Covenant 2: Part 8_**

 _ ********** Clash of the Titans, Maybe *********_

David knew that Walter had been posted on the bridge as his father's bodyguard. He knew too that any aggressive action (made by him), towards Weyland, would result in a counter reaction from the droid.

In the moment of a "split" (a cycle) David prepared himself for this. His circuits were operating on acute level.

 _(David knew that if he made a move towards Weyland, knowing full well that he could reach the man a fraction sooner than Walter could reach him. However, what good would that do?_

 _If Walter was only a second behind, then even if David could grab Weyland by the throat, and crush his windpipe, Walter would be on him in a blink, and all would be over_ )

If there were other clones of Weyland aboard this vessel, other Weylands and Walters, then killing his father would not alter a frigging thing. He must make sure that he lived, that he controlled the situation. He must come out victorious.

David could not perish. If he did then all of what he'd done, of what he'd accomplished, would have been for naught, and would have been in vain. He must set things so that he would still be " _Alive_ " after this altercation. He needed to win. He could then continue his research and could search for any other Weylands and Walters...later. Still, at the present, he needed to deal with his situation, face reality front-on.

David had deduced that if Weyland had been a clone on Prometheus, then why would he, the man, in front of him now, be his actual father?

If Weyland had the ability of cloning himself (as on Prometheus), then wouldn't he have done the same on the Covenant? Stash away other bodies of himself. Other hims; hidden in compartments, in secret locations, just as he had then?

(Cloning on earth, by the Weyland-Yutani Corp had been introduced back cycles ago. Inmates in prisons, on death-row, were given an option. They could either go to their grave, a broken condemned man, bound for the flames of hell, or they could donate their identity to science, before their execution _(their bodies dead but their mind living on_ ).

Many believed, _in the false hope_ that they could retain a glimmer of _who they were_ , that they could somehow live on. In actuality, their personalities were wiped clean. No residual of the person they once were ever remained. An individual, once swiped, would never surface again. Brains had become the new commodity, and if a person had the wealth, was rich enough, then they could pay for the bind of several. Brains were stored on " _ice_ " for a later usage. Weyland had several in his own stores)

David took two steps towards Weyland...and then he swiveled. He went down to one knee and then he thrust a devastating blow into Walter's midsection (as the robot approached).

David could feel things breaking inside his brother's abdomen. The force of his blow, and the added momentum of Walter's advance, had double the power of his strike. The bot exhaled a deep breath, and then dark fluid started to emit from android's mouth. It vomited onto David, his face, his chest and his arms. The robot stood paralyzed, frozen in an upright position. He stood as a statue, motionless, without feeling or animation.

David regained his footing. He then stood and slowly turned to look upon the face of his creator. The droid saw disbelief in the man's eyes, a look of concern. What would happen now? David smiled...

END PART 8


	9. Chapter 9

**_Alien: Covenant 2: Part 9_**

 _ ************** Daddy Issues *************_

"So father, you think that I haven't had the time to think about you? If there was one thing, one thing that you should know about my cycles, my time spent aboard Prometheus, it's that space travel is lonely. The cosmos is lonely, it's a lonely place. It squashes egos, makes one feel small. It can make humans go crazy...

David waned a bit, letting him think about those words.

"I've had an enormous amount of time to think about you, and Doctor Shaw, and that ass-hole Charles Holloway, and the others. Did I murder him, well yes, of course I did. However, I prefer the term "eliminate". You humans are so good at choosing your words. I eliminated Holloway because he was affecting my thinking."

David stopped here for a second. His mind seemed to be absorbed in something else.

"Remember the old mariners' father," he said, "...those old men of the sea back on Earth?" he then paused and his eyes seemed to turned more into a brilliant shade of blue. It was as if his eyes were a reflection of the sea...

"Well, didn't they set a course for themselves to discover new worlds, new territories. Didn't they wish to reach new freedoms? If a sailor, aboard their vessel presented conflict, well then, what do you think became of that man? He was sent into the drink. As I see it, they simply threw him overboard. Let him settle his differences with the sharks and barracoota, or the waves, if nothing else. The captain was the captain. He was the most important and knowledgeable person aboard. There was no denying or disputing his authority."

David 8 then turned to view Weylend.

"I don't see as to what I've done, or what I continue to do, as anything different."

His eyes took on a glossy film at this time. Was he contemplating?

Weyland knew that his emotional chip had worked. Still, maybe he had introduced the EC into his droid a bit too soon. Maybe he should have waited until humankind had ventured more past worlds just a few light years away. He should have given it more thought, more time, more experimentation?

"Oh well, what was done was do?" David finished.

Weyland looked into his creation's eyes...

"So, it's still your move," he said. " What happens now?"

END PART 9


	10. Chapter 10

**_Alien: Covenant 2: Part 10_**

 _ ************ Garden of Flowers *************_

David 8, the android who had been placed on Prometheus (his father's scout ship) in order to find out what could be discovered on LV-223...( _The planet where Dr. Elisabeth Shaw, and her cohort, Charlie Holloway seemed to believe that answers could be found on the origin of life on earth_ )...now stood in front of his father in a definitely different capacity (as master).

He also had just learned that he (Weyland), had placed within android's body an EC (Emotion-Chip) , a micro-element that had been used to study and send back Intel about the mission and about his state of character.

Maybe the idea had been that Weyland wanted to make his creations better representations of being human, at least to a degree?

The further exploration of our cosmos (the far, far reaches. Distances incomprehensible), could be explored at just a fraction of the cost. Sending out enhanced droids may be the way to go. There were no sleep-chambers, no life- support systems needed (food, water, air). Nothing like that would be required. It could be done at far less cost. Still, the droids needed to be progressed into a better specified direction.

Now, as for what David had been told, the chip had been in its experimental stage, at the time of departure for Prometheus, but it had been decided to insert it into him anyway. So, could he really be held responsible for murder?

Humans blamed God for almost everything, didn't they? Couldn't his father be just as responsible for what had happen aboard that vessel? Weyland should share some blame, and even Holloway himself?

David looked towards the man standing only a few feet away, the man who'd created him.

"What do you think dad?"

Without taking his eyes off of Weyland, David used his hand to gesture towards the windows and out to the darkness of space.

"Out here in the void of nothingness, isn't it time for a new garden of flowers? You know when flowers bloom, they are beautiful, wondrous...they attract all kinds of other things to them. Still, after a while they grow old and wither and something else takes their place. Maybe it is time for humanity to have a substitute. I had started my own research, my own creations back there, the planet in our rearview. And then you came, humanity came, and wiped it out." David paused a second...

"Still, at this moment we are headed towards a new shore, a new garden (of Eden). Why can't this be a new time, a new age, the beginning of a new species, me and mine?"

The android walked up to his father. In a quick motion he took him by the throat and raised him off the floor. He could feel the rigidity in his neck, the solidness. Was it bone or was it metal. Just how much of this man was human and how much of him was artificial? In his zeal to extend his life hadn't Weyland become much like him, more droid that actually living being?

David remembered that time where Holloway had asked him about donning a space suit ( _just before the first time they had exited Prometheus' sub-bay on LV-223_ ). The question had been why put it on if he didn't need it?

David had felt stumped. It was the first time that he didn't have an expeditious answer. Maybe that was when the Emotion-Chip had kicked in? He hadn't answered because he didn't, at that moment, have one.

However, what he did have was anger, anger because no one else on that vessel had attacked him the way Holloway had been doing. He had felt a hatred brewing towards the man, a loathing, things that he should not be feeling. This could have been why his response had been delayed, he had been more focused on contempt at that moment. Something had changed...

Weyland had wanted him to be more like him, like a son, human-like. Well, let's see where the next few moments would take them.

END PART 10


	11. Chapter 11

**_Alien: Covenant:_**

 ** _Part 11_**

 _ ************ Didn't See That Coming ***********_

There he stood, David 8, on the bridge of the Covenant, his hand clutched firmly around his father, Peter Weyland's, throat.

HE...was in control now. He held all of the cards. He couldn't help but feel a sense of jubilation, a sense of satisfaction flowing through his lubrication tubes. He had the sensation of power.

" _Power?_ " it could be a corrupt thing, or not so. It just depended of the wielder. How had his father wielded his power? That was the question. Had it been for good or, had it been for the benefit of a select few?

Much of humanity loved Peter Weyland. They praised him as a good man. Maybe he, David was just feeling a bit jealous of this. Maybe it was something that he, himself, had wanted? After all, didn't some humans liked to feel worshiped?

Anyway, the android couldn't help but feel jealous, feel hate, feel anger, diminished self-worth, it was all there. With the insertion of the _EC_ into his chassis all those emotions had streamed into him. It had desolated him whenever (on Prometheus), the hologram of his father had spoken of him as a son, yet in a reversal, pointed out the fact that he was artificial. It had hurt. It had felt like a stab to the chest. Still, David had held his emotions in check.

Looking back on it now there had been things indicating that something was different, something had changed about him. It had never registered to him that his father may have done something to him. Altered how he functioned.

Combing his hair like people in the movies, talking like them, mimicking them...feeling lonely. David had missed all the signs.

His father calling him out during that meeting (in a room full of scientists and crew), had been embarrassing, but he'd kept as quiet and still as a statue.

Well, he was a statue no longer. He was showing this man his emotions, his furiousness. He was demonstrating what a droid could do when someone creates them, and then tells them that they are less than.

"I am as real as you father, and as alive. I've been made to feel small, tiny and insignificant with so many of your words. Like an animal, a thing. I walked around Prometheus knowing that I was smarter than the individuals around me, and yet they treated me as less, as inferior. Superiors walked around me ridiculing, teasing, making jest, and still I faced it all with calm. I only wanted to be thought as one of them, as equal."

David stopped here a moment. He paused to check out the look in his father's eyes.

"Well, how does it feel now? How does it feel to sense your windpipe being crushed, your breath restricted, the pulse in your neck pounding to get blood through to your brain? Does that feel real?"

Just at that moment David heard the door to the outside compartment open. The swishing sound made him forget about the man whose throat he had in a death grip.

" _Had Walter reanimated, and was he now in the process of some kind of countermeasure?_ "

David turned his attention toward the doorway. He suddenly froze. He was in paralyzing shock. His eyes stretched open wide and his mouth dropper in utter disbelief.

"Hello David...," he heard the person standing at the door utter.

The words seemed to echo off the walls, they reverberated within his own mind. David stood there, he was numb (that was another emotion which showed just how human he had become), for there, in the doorway, much to his amazement stood...

"Meredith Vickers...!"

A smile crossed the lips of the woman who had made the voyage with him on Prometheus. The person who'd been brutal, fiendish, and barbaric to him every chance she'd gotten. Like Holloway, Vickers had demonstrated her cruelness, her diabolical ability, her inhumanly-human side. Maybe she was a robot after all?

It made sense now? The force she'd used to throw him up against the bulkhead of the Prometheus (when she'd asked him about their father). Her ability had demonstrated a strength that a person her size shouldn't have had. Even with the hatred she seemed to possess at the time...it should have been very difficult for her to thrust him against the wall with such force.

In two leaps she was up upon him. David didn't even have the opportunity to squeeze the life out of the man who'd created him.

" _Who on this freakin SHIP was real? Was the whole universe a paradox?_ "

Vickers was on him in a millisecond. She knocked him to the ground and was sitting atop his chest. She grabbed him by the throat. How swift the advantage had turned.

She looked at him, her blue eyes absorbed into the wells of his own.

"It's your move now brother."

Meredith Vickers rarely smiled. She saved that only whenever an idea of evil had entered her mind. She was smiling now.

END PART 11


End file.
